Trust
by Crazehun
Summary: Sebuah hubungan terjalin baik karena adanya rasa kepercayaan diantara partisipan. Namjoon dan Seokjin menjadi penganut absolut pepatah ini. Namun bagaimana jika salah satunya mendadak berubah haluan dan berbohong? NAMJIN!
1. Chapter 1

**TRUST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(1/2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin tak pernah mempermasalahkan jarangnya intensitas pertemuan dan interaksinya dengan sang kekasih, Kim Namjoon. Keduanya sudah dewasa, sama-sama mengerti jika ada hal lain yang lebih harus di prioritaskan. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap menjaga hubungan baik. Saling berkirim pesan di penghujung hari selalu menjadi kegiatan wajib keduanya. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan melepas penat setelah lelah bekerja. Di lain waktu mereka bertelepon, saat Namjoon tak sedang sibuk di rumah sakit. Meski jarang, keduanya tetap bertemu setidaknya satu kali setiap minggunya, biasanya di akhir pekan. Berjalan dengan tangan bertautan di taman, makan malam spesial buatan Seokjin, atau menonton film semalaman hingga keduanya tertidur di sofa dengan televisi masih menyala. Namjoon dan Seokjin melakukannya selama empat tahun terakhir.

Semua baik-baik saja...

.

.

.

Atau setidaknya begitu menurut Seokjin.

.

.

Restoran tempat Seokjin bekerja akan pebuh seharian ini. Sebuah perusahaan menyewa seisi restoran untuk acara ulang tahun perusahaan, yang dipastikan akan berlangsung hingga larut malam. Seokjin yakin dirinya akan pulang larut hari ini.

BRUKK!

Suara berdebum mengalihkan atensi para koki selama beberapa detik, mencoba melihat apa yang terjatuh. Sebelum aroma terbakar makanan yang tercium membuat mereka fokus kembali pada kegiatan mereka.

"Jungkook pingsan!" Seseorang berteriak

Sebagai seorang kepala koki, dan anggota tertua di dapur, Seokjin bergegas mematikan kompor dan menghampiri sumber suara.

Beberapa pria berseragam pelayan mengerumuni Jungkook yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Seokjin menyeruak diantara kerumunan,

"Berikan ruang!" Seokjin menyeru, ia berlutut disebelah Jungkook,"Kim Mingyu! Kwon Soonyoung! Bawa Jungkook masuk ke mobilku." Seokjin menatap dua pelayan dihadapannya, yang serempak mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari dapur, menuju mobil Seokjin yang terparkir diluar.

Seokjin memutar cepat otaknya, berpikir,"Park Jihoon! Gantikan aku di meja Main Course!" Ia berteriak, memberi perintah

"Siap, chef!" Park Jihoon menyahut, ia meninggalkan stasiun hidangan penutupnya, dan berlari kecil menuju meja Main Course.

"Lee Taeyong!" Atensi Seokjin teralih pada pelayan yang baru saja masuk kedalam dapur dengan nampan kosong,"Pakai celemek dan gantikan Jihoon di meja Dessert!"

"Jung Hoseok! Ambil alih komando dapur selama aku pergi!" Ia memberikan perintah terakhir, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Seokjin memacu mobil secepat yang dia bisa, sesekali melirik Jungkook yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kursi belakang. Ia meraih _earpiece_ di Dashboard mobil, kemudian menghubungi manajer restoran. Fokusnya berjabang, antara mengemudi dan menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu pada sang atasan, dan meyakinkan jika situasi terkendali.

CKITT!

Mobilnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu unit gawat darurat. Seokjin tak membuang waktu dan langsung melompat turun dari kursi pengemudi, ia membuka pintu belakang mobil, dan membawa tubuh Jungkook kedalam. Bertahun-tahun mengangkat panci besar berisi sup ternyata bermanfaat di saat seperti ini.

Beberapa perawat yang menyadari kedatangan Seokjin lantas mengarahkannya pada brankar yang kosong. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang sementara para dokter melakukan tugasnya, sambil menjelaskan kronologi kejadian Jungkook bisa sampai pingsan.

Dokter yang memeriksa Jungkook berbalik, menatap Seokjin,

"Anda walinya?" Dokter itu bertanya

Seokjin menggeleng,"Aku teman kerjanya." Ia menjawab jujur

"Pasien kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bekerja." Sang dokter menjelaskan,"setelah efek obat bius dan cairan IV-nya habis, dia boleh pulang. Dan, tolong hubungi walinya untuk mengurus administrasi."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Seokjin membungkuk hormat, yang dibalas senyuman oleh sang dokter, sebelum menghampiri brankar Jungkook dan duduk di kursi disebelah brankar.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Taehyung-a." Seokjin berbicara, saat panggilannya terjawab,"ya, ini Jin hyung. Hei, bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Jungkook pingsan dan-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Taehyung berteriak dan meracau di ujung sambungan. Seokjin sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin meninggikan suara, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka beberapa pasien dan perawat didekatnya,"Jungkook baik-baik saja, oke? Jika kau memang sekhawatir itu, cepat datang ke rumah sakit universitas Hanlim sekarang juga!"

PIP!

Seokjin mematikan sambungan. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu menyandarkan kepala pada ujung brankar Jungkook.

"Jinnie?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum kearah seorang pria berseragam putih didepannya.

"Junnie!" pekiknya senang, ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Namjoon, memeluknya erat

Namjoon balas mengusap punggung Seokjin, sebelum melepas pelukan keduanya. Ia menatap Seokjin tepat di mata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau disini? Kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon bertanya lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Seokjin menjawab,"Jungkook pingsan karena kelelahan, aku sedang menunggu Hoseok datang lalu kembali ke restoran."

Namjoon menghela napas, ia melirik Jungkook,"Aku akan menceramahi anak itu saat sadar nanti."

Seokjin tersenyum, ia lalu terpikirkan sebuah ide,"Shift-mu selesai sebentar lagi, kan?" ia mengganti topik

Namjoon melihat arlojinya, lalu mengangguk,"Sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Senyum Seokjin semakin melebar,"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita-"

"Namjoon-ie hyung!"

Kalimat Seokjin tak sempat diselesaikannya, senyum yang sedari tadi berada diwajahnya mendadak menghilang, rongga dadanya mendadak sakit melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia memeluk Namjoon seperti itu?

"Oh, halo Ren-a." Namjoon berujar santai,

Kesabaran Seokjin sudah berada diambang batas. Oh ayolah! Siapa yang suka melihat kekasihnya dipeluk oleh orang lain didepan matanya sendiri? Dan Namjoon juga tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak nyaman dengan perlakuan dokter bernama Ren itu. Ada apa ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang Namjoon sembunyikan darinya? Seokjin mendadak paranoid.

"Ehem!" Seokjin berdeham, cukup keras untuk mendapat atensi kedua dokter dihadapannya

"Oh!" Namjoon seolah tersadar, buru-buru dia melepaskan tautan lengan Ren pada tubuhnya,"Ren-a, ini Kim Seokjin. Kekasihku."

Ren menatap singkat kearah Seokjin, terlihat tak berminat untuk sekedar menyapa,"Ya, halo." Atensinya kembali terarah pada Namjoon,"hyung, setelah ini kita tetap pergi ke panti sosial, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk,"Tentu saja."

Ren tersenyum senang,"Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi, hyung." Ia berlari pergi

Atensi Namjoon kembali pada Seokjin,"Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Seokjin berujar santai, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meledak,"hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk."

Raut wajah Namjoon berubah tak enak,"Maaf, Jinnie. Aku sudah janji dengan Ren."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengangguk mengerti,"Siapa Ren ini? Kau tak pernah cerita."

"Ren juniorku disini. Dan kau tahu, Jinnie? Ren salah satu relawan terbaik rumah sakit ini! Tak banyak dokter yang mau ikut bakti sosial seperti ini, kau tahu? Dia luar biasa!"

Bohong jika Seokjin tak merasa cemburu. Hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, nyeri dan sakitnya sangat terasa, terlebih saat Namjoon dengan bersemangat memuji dokter bernama Ren itu. Seokjin tak pernah melihat Namjoon seantusias ini saat menceritakan seseorang.

Sial! Seokjin jadi ingin menangis.

"B-bisa kau menjaga Jungkook sebentar? Aku perlu ke toilet." Suara Seokjin bergetar di awal kalimat, ia mati-matian menahan tangis

"Oh, tentu." Namjoon berkata

Seokjin tersenyum lemah, sebelum bergegas pergi. Separuh jalan menuju toilet, dan air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia melanjutkan langkah dengan aliran air mata dan pandangan yang kabur.

KLIK!

Pintu bilik dikunci, dan Seokjin menangis dalam diam.

Kekanakan sekali, memang. Menangis hanya karena melihat Namjoon bersikap baik pada orang lain. Seokjin merasa seperti anak sekolah yang baru pertama kali berkencan. Bisa-bisanya dia semudah itu menangis hanya karena sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Kapan terakhir kali Namjoon memeluknya sebelum hari ini? Ah, sepertinya bulan lalu. Saat kencan terakhir mereka, Namjoon memeluknya erat ketika mengantarnya pulang setelah menonton film.

Seokjin penasaran sudah berapa kali dokter Ren itu memeluk Namjoon. Mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama, pasti akan sering bertemu. Bisa melihat Namjoon setiap hari, melihat lesung pipinya yang lucu tiap kali dia tersenyum. Dokter Ren sangat beruntung.

Sial! Seokjin iri setengah mati dengan Ren!

KRINGG!

Seokjin mengusap kasar matanya, sebelum meraih ponsel di kantung celana.

"H-halo?" ia menjawab panggilan masuk dari Taehyung

"Hyung? Dimana-" Ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat ia tak sengaja mendengar suara tersendat Seokjin,"kau sedang menangis, hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum disela tangis,"Wah, kau hebat bisa tahu, Taehyung-a." Ia berujar pelan

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Nada bicara Taehyung terdengar serius

"Temui Jungkook saja, dia lebih membutuhkanmu. Dia ada di unit gawat darurat, Namjoon sedang menjaganya." Seokjin memberitahu

"Kau bertengkar dengan Namjoon hyung, kan?" Taehyung menerka

Seokjin terkejut, darimana Taehyung bisa tahu?

"K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau hanya akan memanggil Namjoon hyung dengan nama aslinya saat bertengkar. Biasanya kau akan memanggilnya Junnie, kan."

Seokjin tertawa pelan,"Aku seperti itu?" ia menatap kosong kearah lantai

"Sudahlah, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Taehyung-a, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ujarnya pelan,"bisa kau bilang pada Namjoon aku langsung pulang setelah menemuimu di lobi rumah sakit?"

Taehyung menghela napas,"Oke, tapi aku akan ke apartemenmu malam ini. Mau kau suka atau tidak."

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-a."

Seokjin memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia membuka pintu bilik, dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, menghilangkan sisa air mata di wajah. Ia tersenyum kearah refleksi dirinya di cermin, meyakinkan diri jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya efek kelelahan, dan Seokjin jadi terlalu sensitif. Namjoon tak mungkin melakukan hal buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

TING! TONG!

CKLEK!

Seokjin tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia menyingkir, memberi ruang bagi Taehyung untuk masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Ia mengikuti Taehyung ke ruang tengah, dan tersadar jika Taehyung membawa dua plastik putih besar.

"Apa itu?"

"Tteokbokki, Odeng, Ojing-eo, Kimchi Jjigae, semua makanan pedas yang bisa kutemukan selama perjalanan kemari." Taehyung mengeluarkan satu per satu makanan dari dalam plastik,"Dan tentu saja Soju." ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol Soju dari plastik yang lain.

Seokjin tersenyum, Taehyung selalu tahu bagaimana cara menaikkan mood-nya. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, mengambil peralatan makan dan dua gelas kecil,

"Bagaimana kabar Jungkook?" Seokjin bertanya, sedikit berteriak karena masih berada didapur

"Aku mengurungnya dikamar seharian ini, besok mungkin dia tak akan masuk kerja."

Seokjin membawa peralatan makannya, lalu duduk bersila didepan Taehyung.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung bertanya, sepotong kue beras masuk kedalam mulut

Seokjin menenggak gelas Soju pertamanya, kemudian menghela napas,"Kurasa aku hanya terlalu sensitif dan berubah kekanakan." Ia memulai, lalu menceritakan kejadian siang ini pada Hoseok

Hoseok diam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Seokjin ceritakan.

"Jadi,"Hoseok memulai,"Namjoon hyung bersikap biasa saja saat dokter bernama Ren ini memeluknya dihadapanmu. Dan dia bahkan lebih mementingkan janjinya dengan Ren dibanding makan siang bersamamu?" Taehyung menyimpulkan

"Namjoon terdengar sangat jahat jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu." Seokjin kembali melahap sepotong Odeng

Taehyung menghela napas,"Hyung, jelas sekali jika Ren mencoba merebut Namjoon hyung darimu. Kau ini bagaimana?"

Seokjin menggeleng, sepotong kue beras yang kini masuk kedalam mulutnya,"Aku percaya pada Namjoon."

"Lalu apa kau percaya dengan Ren? Siapa yang tahu kapan Ren akan benar-benar merebut Namjoon darimu."

"Taehyung, jaga bicaramu." Seokjin berujar, tak suka

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku hanya mencoba melihat kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal saat ini." Taehyung mencoba membela diri,"ini sudah tahun keempatmu bersama dengan Namjoon hyung, kan. Menurutmu Namjoon hyung tak akan berada pada titik jenuhnya, apalagi disaat kalian berdua sedang sibuk dan jarang bertemu seperti ini?"

Seokjin berhenti mengunyah, ia memikirkan perkataan Taehyung barusan.

Ia menatap Taehyung,"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" wajahnya mendadak panik

Taehyung tersenyum,"Hyung, kau tahu aku selalu ingin bekerja di Dispatch, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, masih tak mengikuti arah pembicaraan Taehyung.

"Biar aku mengikuti Namjoon hyung selama beberapa hari. Aku akan melaporkan semuanya padamu."

"Kau mau? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Seokjin bertanya

"Elle Korea tidak membutuhkanku untuk sementara waktu. Ada fotografer lain yang bisa menggantikanku." Taehyung menjawab santai,"lagipula kau sudah menolong Jungkook. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi."

Seokjin menimbang, haruskah dia menerima tawaran Taehyung? Tapi itu sama saja dengan menuduh Namjoon selingkuh. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dikepalanya skenario dimana Namjoon berselingkuh. Mereka bertengkar, seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tapi tidak untuk perselingkuhan.

"Oke." Seokjin menyetujui, tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini restoran sedang sepi, tipikal rabu sore seperti biasa. Hanya ada satu dua pelanggan yang menempati meja restoran, sibuk dengan makanan dan percakapan masing-masing. Seokjin sedang membersihkan stasiun kerjanya ketika Taehyung menelepon dan berkata ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Seokjin hari ini juga. Ini menyangkut Namjoon.

Seokjin setuju untuk bertemu, dan meminta Taehyung untuk datang ke restorannya. Dia meminta ijin untuk keluar menemui Taehyung pada manajernya, dan menghampiri mobil Taehyung yang terparkir diseberang jalan.

TUK!

"Apa ini?" Seokjin bertanya, sebuah amplop Taehyung jatuhkan diatas pangkuannya beberapa saat setelah Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin,"Uh, hyung, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Seokjin mendadak khawatir, ia membuka amplop pemberian Taehyung dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto didalamnya.

Tangannya bergetar, lembar foto pertama yang dilihatnya menjadi alasan. Seokjin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Disana, diantara daun yang menghalangi lensa kamera Taehyung, duduk dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya dibawah pohon, saling tersenyum, terlihat sangat bahagia dimata Seokjin.

.

.

Namjoon dan Ren.

.

.

Dilihatnya foto kedua, tak jauh berbeda. Kali ini Ren bergerak mengambil sepotong roti isi dari dalam keranjang rotan didepannya.

Foto ketiga, Namjoon menerima suapan dari Ren dengan senyum merekah.

Foto keempat...

Keduanya berpelukan.

Seokjin tak mampu melanjutkan, hatinya hancur. Dibiarkannya berlembar-lembar foto itu jatuh diatas kaki, sementara kedua tangannya kini menutup wajah. Isakan terdengar pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat atmosfir didalam mobil berubah muram.

Taehyung, yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa mengusap pelan bahu Seokjin. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini pada keduanya. Sejak mengenal Seokjin dan Namjoon bertahun-tahun silam, Taehyung selalu menjadikan keduanya panutan. Dia belajar bagaimana rasa saling percaya bisa membuat sebuah hubungan berjalan dan langgeng dari keduanya. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa melihat Seokjin terus dibohongi seperti ini. Mencetak foto-foto itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan terberat yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Darimana..."Suara Seokjin terdengar parau,"darimana kau me-mendapat fo-foto ini?" ujarnya pelan disela isakan yang masih tersisa

"Acara peringatan hari lansia akhir minggu lalu. Aku mengikuti rombongan rumah sakit ke panti lansia. Setelah beberapa hari mengikutinya tanpa hasil yang berarti, kupikir dokter Ren itu memang hanya menganggap Namjoon hyung sebagai seniornya di rumah sakit." Taehyung mulai bercerita,"tapi saat aku akan pulang, memutuskan jika keduanya bersih, aku tak sengaja melihat dokter Ren menarik Namjoon hyung keluar dari aula. Aku mengikuti mereka sampai ke belakang gedung. Ternyata Ren sudah menggelar karpet dan menyiapkan makanan untuk acara piknik dadakannya dengan Namjoon hyung." Taehyung menyelesaikan cerita.

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia tak lagi menangis. Tatapannya kosong menatap lembaran foto yang terserak diantara sepatunya.

"Hahh!" Seokjin menghela napas keras, ia menegakkan postur duduknya, kemudian menoleh kearah Taehyung, ia tersenyum,"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Taehyung-a."

Senyuman Seokjin nyatanya membuat perasaan Taehyung tak enak.

"Jin hyung," Taehyung berujar pelan,"kurasa kau harus membicarkan ini dengan Namjoon hyung. Kau tahu? Sebelum mengambil keputusan." ia mencoba memberi saran

"Tenang saja, Taehyung-a. Aku tidak bodoh." Seokjin mengumpulkan foto dibawah, dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam amplop,"foto ini boleh kubawa, kan?" Seokjin bertanya

"Tentu, hyung." Taehyung memberi afirmasi

TAP!

Seokjin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu menuju restoran.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Seokjin dalam diam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hatinya. Dia tak baru saja menghancurkan hubungan 4 tahun sempurna dua hyung kesayangannya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap foto hasil jepretan Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya, dan hanya itu yang dilakukannya sejak pulang kerja. Ia mengerutkan dahi, sebanyak apapun dia berpikir, tak ada satupun ide yang muncul dikepalanya yang bisa menjelaskan interaksi keduanya hanya sebatas senior dan junior dalam lingkup bekerja ditempat yang sama.

Ia meraih ponselnya, mencari nama sang kekasih dalam daftar nomor telepon, dan meneleponnya, nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali hingga Namjoon menerima panggilannya.

"Halo, Jinnie? Maaf, bisa kutelepon kau lagi nanti? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Suara Namjoon terdengar terburu-buru, Seokjin bahkan belum sempat mengucap apapun ketika sambungannya diputus secara sepihak.

Oke, Namjoon hanya sedang sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Bukan masalah besar, Seokjin bisa berusaha mengerti.

Namjoon menyelamatkan nyawa, bersama dokter Ren. Bukan masalah, memang itu pekerjaan mereka.

"Sial!"

Seokjin membanting ponselnya keatas sofa, hatinya tidak bisa tenang jika terus begini. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga.

Dikenakannya jaket hitam miliknya, juga mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas laci, lalu mengantungi ponselnya disaku jaket sebelum pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Namjoon bekerja.

.

.

Aneh

Rumah sakit tak terlihat ramai, Seokjin bahkan sempat melihat beberapa suster tertawa di eskalator. Kondisi yang tenang, terlalu tenang. Dimana letak sibuknya?

Ia meraih ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Namjoon. Dan tentu saja, tak dijawab. Bukankah Namjoon bilang dirinya sibuk tadi?

Seokjin menghampiri suster yang kebetulan lewat, Park Hani, dari papan nama yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum kearah sang suster,"Selamat malam," ia menyapa.

Suster bernama Hani itu tersenyum,"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mencari dokter Kim Namjoon, dari departemen gawat darurat. Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tak dijawab."

"Ah, dokter Kim." Suster Hani tampak familiar dengan nama itu,"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk dokter Ren?"

Oke, apa lagi ini?

"Kejutan?" Seokjin tak mengerti

Suster Hani mengangguk,"Pesta kejutan untuk merayakan berakhirnya masa residennya. Dokter Ren akan menjadi profesor bedah toraks, menggantikan profesor Hwang yang akhir tahun ini pensiun."

"A-ah, begitu." Seokjin berujar, dirinya mendadak merasa kecil. Namjoon berpaling darinya untuk seorang profesor? Tentu saja masuk akal.

"Kau ingin ikut bergabung?" Suster Hani menawarkan

Seokjin memberi gestur tangan menolak,"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pesta staf rumah sakit." tolaknya halus

"Hey, ikut saja." Suster Hani menarik tangan Seokjin, mencegahnya menolak lebih jauh.

Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah saat suster Hani membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat. Riuh rendah suara para dokter dan perawat saling bersahutan, sebagian mengucapkan selamat pada dokter Ren, sebagian yang lain menikmati beberapa kotak pizza di atas meja.

Seokjin menatap sekitar, matanya menjelajah cepat, mencari orang yang sejak tadi ingin ditemuinya. Genggamannya pada amplop berisi foto siang tadi mengerat saat dia menemukan Namjoon diantara lautan manusia berjubah putih didepannya. Ia berusaha mendekat, mendorong pelan beberapa dokter agar memberinya jalan.

"Semuanya!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat Ren tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia, dan dokter lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada Ren.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku selama ini. Aku tak yakin bisa sampai pada fase ini jika bukan karena bantuan kalian semua." Ren memulai, ia berbalik, menatap Namjoon,"terutama pada Namjoon hyung. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi senior paling hebat yang pernah kumiliki. Tentu saja semua seniorku disini yang terbaik, jangan marah sunbaenim-deul."

Gelak tawa terdengar, Seokjin tak termasuk kedalam orang yang tertawa. Tatapannya lurus terarah pada Namjoon, yang sampai detik ini masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dan aku juga ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengutarakan sesuatu." Suara dokter Ren kembali terdengar, kembali mengambil seluruh atensi padanya.

"Kim Namjoon sunbaenim," ia menatap Namjoon, senyuman sejak awal tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya,"aku menyukaimu."

Seruan heboh para kolega Namjoon dan dokter Ren menjadi hal terakhir yang Seokjin dengar sebelum ia memutar tubuh dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari sana.

Semua pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

Seokjin tak yakin bisa mengemudi dalam kondisi seperti ini, jadi dia berbelok ke taman rumah sakit, kemudian duduk dibalik pohon, menghadap pelataran parkir ambulans. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya menangis disini.

Seperti tak peduli dengan apapun lagi, Seokjin menangis sekencang yang dia bisa. Meluapkan semua emosi yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menumpuk dalam hatinya.

Namjoon memilih pilihan yang tepat, pikirnya. Siapa yang bisa begitu bodoh menolak profesor bedah kepala muda yang menarik? Jika Seokjin berada di posisi Namjoon, dia pasti akan menerimanya. Ya, tanpa peduli hati siapa yang akan tersakiti karena keputusannya.

DRRT! DRRT!

Getaran dari ponselnya coba Seokjin abaikan. Dirinya tak sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk bicara dengan orang lain.

DRRT! DRRT!

Siapa orang ini? Harusnya si penelepon tahu jika satu kali panggilannya tak dijawab, berarti Seokjin sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Semua kenalannya tahu itu.

"Hahh," Seokjin menarik napas panjang, menetralkan deru napasnya akibat menangis, kemudian meraih ponselnya.

15 panggilan tak terjawab, semua berasal dari penelepon yang sama.

Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin tak bohong saat merasa sedikit kecewa karena Taehyung yang meneleponnya. Disaat dia berharap Namjoon yang menelepon.

Ah, benar. Namjoon sedang 'sibuk' didalam sana.

"Halo," Suara Seokjin terdengar pelan, ia tak ingin Taehyung tahu dirinya dalam keadaan kacau

"Kim Seokjin, hyung yang paling kusayang." suara Taehyung terengah,"sebenarnya kau ada di bagian rumah sakit yang mana? Aku lelah berlari terus."

Yah, pada akhirnya percuma mencoba menutupi keadaan. Taehyung cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Aku didekat lapangan parkir ambulans, dibawah pohon." Jawab Seokjin.

"Diam disana, aku sudah dekat."

PIP!

Seokjin membiarkan ponselnya jatuh keatas rumput, sementara dirinya menenggelamkan wajah di lutut.

"Hyung!"

BRUKK!

Seokjin tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuh saat Taehyung memeluknya erat. Keduanya berakhir terjatuh dengan Seokjin menjadi alas jatuh Taehyung.

"Hyung, maafkan aku!" Taehyung berujar, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membantu Seokjin kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Dan, darimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di rumah sakit?" Seokjin bertanya, suaranya serak, terlalu keras menangis

"Aku mengikutimu, setelah memberikan foto siang tadi." Jawab Taehyung,"dan aku juga melihat saat dokter Ren me-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" Seokjin memotong, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung. Ia menundukkan kepala,

"Kau benar, Taehyung-a." Seokjin berujar,"Sejak awal Ren memang mencoba mengambil Namjoon dariku. Aku harusnya lebih peka."

"Hyung! Bukan salahmu ini semua terjadi." Taehyung mencoba memberi penjelasan

"Tidak, sungguh. Namjoon membuat keputusan bijak jika dia menerima Ren." Seokjin tersenyum,"siapa aku jika dibandingan dengannya? Iya, kan?"

Taehyung terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Seokjin jika semua yang dikatakannya adalah salah.

SRET!

Seokjin tiba-tiba berdiri,"Ayo kembali kedalam. Masih ada satu hal yang perlu kuketahui."

Taehyung ingin mencegah Seokjin masuk kedalam sana, tapi ada bagian kecil dalam dirinya yang juga ingin tahu kenapa Namjoon mengkhianati Seokjin setelah empat tahun.

Keduanya kembali ke unit gawat darurat, sebagian besar dokter dan perawat telah pergi.

"Halo, Namjoon-a." Seokjin menyapa

Namjoon terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Seokjin dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih ketika menyadari wajah Seokjin yang sembab, dan wajah panik Taehyung. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Namjoon tak pernah melihat Seokjin sekacau ini sejak Odeng -peliharaan kesayangan Seokjin- mati beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jinnie, sayang. Ada apa?" Namjoon mendekat, sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Seokjin, raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis,"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Ia menjulurkan tangan, memberikan amplop berisi foto yang kini lusuh karena terlalu erat digenggam olehnya selama menangis tadi.

Namjoon menerima amplop itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia membukanya, dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Kedua mata coklatnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi dalam amplop pemberian Seokjin itu.

"Ini- d-darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Nada suaranya bergetar gugup

"Namjoon-a,"Seokjin memanggil pelan,"bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dalam foto ini?" Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Namjoon

"Ini- aku...uh..." Namjoon berubah kikuk, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, mencoba memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Ck," Seokjin berdecak,"kau harus mengarang cerita dulu? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Kau mencoba berbohong padaku, Kim Namjoon?" Seokjin mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikan napas. Matanya masih lekat menatap Namjoon dihadapannya.

Namjoon makin menundukkan kepala, tertangkap basah seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya tak bisa bekerja. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih jika panik.

"Apa kau menerima pernyataan dokter Ren tadi?" Seokjin kembali pertanya

Kini Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya,"K-kau melihatnya?"

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini, ya? Junnie-ku." Seokjin memohon, suaranya semakin memelan, ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Namjoon menghela napas,"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Jinnie?" Namjoon berujar pelan, terdengar putus asa,"aku tidak punya pi-"

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku." Seokjin memotong,"bukankah itu yang selama empat tahun ini kita lakukan? Saling bersikap terbuka."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Suara Namjoon mendadak meninggi,"memberitahumu jika ada junior-ku ditempat kerja yang berusaha mendekatiku selama enam bulan terakhir? Dan aku tidak bisa menolak semua permintaannya karena dia keponakan direktur rumah sakit?"

"Ya!" Seokjin tak ingin kalah, dia ikut meninggikan suaranya,"Ya, kau bisa memberitahuku, Kim Namjoon. Kau bisa memberitahuku semuanya! Masalahmu, kegelisahanmu, semuanya! Apa selama empat tahun ini kau masih belum bisa terbuka padaku, pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

 _Skak mat!_

Namjoon diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap Seokjin yang kini sudah berurai air mata.

"Hahh," Seokjin menghela napas kasar, ia mengusap asal sisa air matanya, lalu menatap kedua netra Namjoon.

"Kita butuh jarak." Seokjin memutuskan

"A-apa?" Hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Namjoon

"Ya, jarak." Seokjin mengulang, memperjelas,"Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kau butuh waktu menyusun kembali semua keputusanmu, itu pun jika kau mau menyusunnya kembali."

Seokjin tersenyum lemah,"Kau bisa datang padaku saat kau siap. Selamat tinggal."

Itu kalimat terakhir Seokjin, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Taehyung, yang sejak awal menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya, hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat, sebelum mengikuti Seokjin keluar dari unit gawat darurat.

Namjoon tak pernah merasa sekosong ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

.

.

.

Hey! Ini Min, disini aku mau meminta maaf, karena kami mendadak menghilang selama kurang lebih satu bulan. It wasn't intentional, believe me. Ada beberapa masalah yang harus aku dan Qiesha selesaikan, karena itu kami belum bisa bekerjasama dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku tahu harusnya sekuel Let It Go harusnya di-publish beberapa minggu lalu. Dan, aku minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan. Ada sebagian part milik Qiesha yang harusnya selesai, tapi belum selesai sampai hari ini. Dan karena ini project kita bertiga bersama crazehun, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengambil apa yangg menjadi bagian Qiesha.

But I promise, all this problem will be solved soon. So you can expect to read the new chapter of Let It Go by the end of this week, or before January 10th.

.

.

Regards, Min


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(2/2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Castello di Vicarello,_ _Italia_**

Seokjin melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal putih yang disediakan vila. Langkahnya terarah menuju ruang tidur, dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat sampai di sana adalah merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur. Helaan napasnya tertahan lembutnya bantal. Ia memutar badan, menatap langit-langit kamar. Senyumnya merekah.

Satu bulan lalu, saat Seokjin memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya ke manajer restoran, Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang dengan wajah panik menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Pada saat itu, Seokjin juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya hingga nekat memberikan surat pengunduran diri. Satu-satunya hal yang dikatakannya pada Jungkook saat itu adalah jika dia butuh waktu menjernihkan kepala.

Satu hari berselang, Taehyung dan Jungkook menerobos masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan wajah panik. Keduanya agak terkejut saat tidak menemukan sampah berserakan atau ruangan yang kotor didalam sana. Seokjin hanya tertawa, memangnya dia remaja patah hati yang akan menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya hanya karena putus?

Bercerita pada kedua orang yang telah dianggapnya adik ini memang tidak banyak memberikan Seokjin saran atas apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi setidaknya beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang karena membaginya dengan orang lain.

"Jadi, kau sekarang pengangguran, dan tak memiliki rencana kedepannya. Begitu, hyung?"

Kalimat Taehyung terdengar menyakitkan, tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Seokjin butuh kegiatan lain yang bisa mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Masalahnya, Seokjin bukan tipe orang yang memiliki banyak hobi dan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan. Bermain game selama beberapa hari mungkin bisa membantu, lalu setelah itu apa? Seokjin memberi pengingat pada dirinya sendiri untuk mulai menata kembali hidupnya.

Satu minggu berselang, Taehyung kembali mengunjunginya. Kali ini dengan wajah berseri dan sebuah amplop putih ditangan. Seokjin merinding melihat amplop itu. Katakan saja, dia memiliki sedikit trauma pada amplop sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Hyung! Bereskan pakaianmu!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Seokjin hanya menatap bingung fotografer didepannya ini. Dia bahkan tak membiarkan Taehyung masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, hingga Taehyung sendiri yang memaksa masuk. Seokjin baru menyadari koper besar yang dibawa Taehyung saat tamu dadakannya itu duduk di sofa.

"Hyung! Cepatlah! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Seokjin tak tahu apakah dia harus marah karena Taehyung seenaknya menginvasi ruang tamunya, atau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disini dan memerintahkannya untuk bergegas.

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Pilihan kedua terdengar lebih rasional.

"Jungkook belum memberitahumu?" Taehyung balas bertanya, dan wajah bingung Seokjin cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kita akan pergi ke Italia!" Ujarnya, terlampau senang

Orang ini gila, pikir Seokjin.

"Semua akomodasi sudah diurus, kau hanya perlu membereskan pakaian untuk satu minggu, dan kita pergi dari sini. Mudah, kan?"

Uh, tidak mudah sama sekali, Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi ke Italia hanya karena diajak oleh temannya. Bagaimana dengan janjinya dengan sang ibu minggu depan? Seokjin berjanji akan pulang ke Gwacheon dan membantu ibunya membuat Kimchi bersama para tetangga. Dan tolong jangan buat Seokjin mengatakan ini untuk kedua kalinya, tapi dia bukan tipe _Crazy Rich Asian_ yang bisa pergi keliling dunia saat sedang bosan.

Tapi Taehyung bisa jadi sangat persuasif saat dia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Terbukti dengan Seokjin yang akhirnya menurut dan mau ikut bersamanya pergi ke bandara, _check-in_ (Seokjin terkejut visa dan paspor yang terakhir digunakannya bertahun-tahun lalu masih bisa digunakan), dan berjam-jam kemudian mendarat di Italia. Taehyung tak menjelaskan apa-apa, sebanyak apapun Seokjin bertanya.

Dan saat keduanya menemukan supir yang akan membawa mereka ke penginapan, Taehyung baru menjelaskan secara detail.

Dirinya mendapat kesempatan menjadi fotografer tamu di acara Puccini Festival, mewakili Elle Korea, dan mendapat 2 akomodasi untuknya dan satu orang pilihannya. Awalnya Taehyung ingin mengajak Jungkook, tentu saja. Tapi setelah Jungkook mengatakan jika Seokjin lebih membutuhkan kesempatan ini daripada dirinya, Taehyung memasukan nama Kim Seokjin sebagai penerima akomodasi bersamanya.

Seokjin hampir menangis didalam mobil, sejak kapan kedua adiknya ini tumbuh dewasa?

Satu minggu disana dihabiskan keduanya menyusuri ramainya festival, dan Seokjin tak berbohong saat dia mengatakan jika kegiatan seperti ini memang dibutuhkannya. Dia harus mentraktir Taehyung dan Jungkook sekembalinya dari Italia.

Lalu, dirinya teringat pada Castello di Vicarello.

Kastil di daerah Cinigiano, Tuscany, yang terkenal karena menjadi salah satu sekolah masak terbaik di dunia. Seokjin pikir, selama masih berada disini, tak ada salahnya melihat ketersediaan kelas disana. Liburannya tak akan berakhir sia-sia.

Beruntung baginya, ada satu tempat tersisa untuk program musim panas, yang akan berlangsung mulai minggu depan hingga tiga minggu kedepan. Melebihi batas waktu tinggalnya disini bersama Taehyung. Ini saatnya dia menggunakan tabungan yang awalnya ingin dibelikannya console game baru. Taehyung menyetujui ide itu saat Seokjin memberitahunya dimalam hari. Dia hanya sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa ikut tinggal dan menemani Seokjin, karena masalah pekerjaan.

Hari ini menandai bulan kedua Seokjin berada seorang diri di Italia. Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya disini, dan pastinya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

DRRT!

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana. Seokjin mengeluarkan benda pipih itu dari dalam saku, nama Jungkook tertera di layar.

"Halo, Jungkook-a."

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"Aku baik, Kook-a. Ini keempat kalinya dalam dua hari kau meneleponku." Seokjin berujar, diselingi tawa pelan

"Hhh,"Jungkook menghela napas pelan,"maaf, hyung. Aku hanya khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi sendiri sejauh ini."

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Jungkook. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Taehyung?" Seokjin mengganti topik

"Kami baik baik saja." Jungkook menjawab cepat,"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka memotong kalimat ditengah jalan, jadi perubahan cara bicaranya ini sedikit banyak membuat Seokjin khawatir. Apa adiknya yang satu ini baik-baik saja?

"Kook-ie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menghela napas diujung sambungan,"Hyung," panggilnya lagi,"ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Seokjin diam, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Namjoon hyung datang ke restoran hari ini. Dia mencarimu."

Senyum Seokjin menghilang dari wajahnya. Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hahh," Seokjin menghela napas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya,"apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi. Hanya itu." Jungkook menjawab,"aku tidak memberitahu jika kau ada di Italia, hyung." Tambahnya, seolah tahu jika Seokjin masih belum ingin bertemu Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, Kook-a." Suaranya bergetar, tetes bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung, jangan pikirkan apapun dan bersenang-senang saja disana, oke? Aku dan Taehyung tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada siapapun hingga kau siap. Ingat, untuk selalu memprioritaskan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus bahagia dulu jika ingin membuat orang lain bahagia."

Seokjin tertawa pelan,"Iya, iya. Sudah, kututup dulu."

PIP!

Dilemparnya asal ponselnya keatas kasur. Seokjin menghabiskan beberapa menit setelahnya dalam diam, masih dalam posisi telentang dengan mata menatap langit-langit. Tak ada hal spesifik yang dipikirkannya, hanya memori hari ini yang didapatnya di kelas memasak.

TOK! TOK!

Pintu cottage-nya diketuk.

Seokjin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengenakan sandal, dan menghampiri pintu depan. Untuk beberapa alasan, langkahnya terasa berat, seperti ada energi asing yang mencegahnya menemui siapapun yang bertamu saat ini.

CKLEK!

"Oh, halo Yoongi-ssi."

Seokjin tersenyum, kemudian mempersilakan tamunya masuk kedalam.

Min Yoongi, satu-satunya orang Korea yang ditemuinya dalam kelas memasak. Keduanya pertama kali bertemu di kelas _Wine Tasting_ minggu lalu, dan dengan cepat menjadi akrab.

Seokjin mempersilakan Yoongi duduk, ia membuat dua cangkir teh untuknya dan sang tamu.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin bertanya

"Besok tim berencana pergi berkuda mengelilingi kastil. Aku berpikir mungkin kau ingin ikut?"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening,"Kapan mereka membahasnya?"

"Pagi ini," jawabnya singkat,"kebanyakan menggunakan bahasa Itali, jelas kau tidak mengerti."

Salah satu alasan kenapa Seokjin akrab dengan Yoongi, adalah karena keterbatasannya dalam hal berkomunikasi. Dia nyaris tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris, apalagi bahasa Itali. Beruntung Yoongi sudah bisa sedikit berbahasa Itali, karena katanya, mimpinya adalah pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat tenang yang jauh dari kebisingan kota di pedalaman Eropa. Dan kastil ini masuk dalam daftarnya.

"Oh," Seokjin mengangguk paham,"jam berapa?"

"Setelah sarapan pagi. Kelas tidak akan dimulai sampai beberapa jam sebelum makan malam."

"Oke, aku ikut." Seokjin setuju

Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat, hingga Yoongi kembali menjadi orang yang menginisiasi pembicaraan

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea, Seokjin-ssi?" ia bertanya

"Minggu depan. Aku pulang setelah program ini selesai."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti,"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di Seoul setelah beristirahat beberapa hari?" ia menawarkan

Seokjin tersenyum,"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih tak percaya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir program musim panas yang diikutinya. Dia sedang membereskan barang-barang dan pakaiannya kembali kedalam koper, dan sedikit membereskan cottage yang selama beberapa minggu ini ditempatinya.

TOK!TOK!

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menghampiri pintu depan. Seorang wanita kaukasia paruh baya berdiri didepan pintunya dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kim!" Wanita itu berseru, kemudian menarik Seokjin dalam pelukan erat

" _Hi_ , Signora Helen." Seokjin membalas pelukan wanita itu

" _Let's take a photo together before we go!_ " menarik tangan Seokjin keluar

Seokjin dibawa ke kebun anggur dibelakang kastil, dimana semua anggota kelas musim panasnya sudah berkumpul. dengan cepat membaur bersama ibu-ibu yang lain, bicara dalam bahasa Itali fasih yang tak Seokjin mengerti.

"Sudah selesai berbenah, Seokjin-ssi?"

Seokjin berbalik, lalu tersenyum kearah Yoongi, ia mengangguk,"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Yoongi menjawab,"kapan penerbangan pulangmu?"

"Besok pagi, jam 8."

Yoongi mengangguk,"Penerbanganku malam ini, aku akan langsung pergi setelah selesai berfoto."

Seruan kembali terdengar, kali ini mengatur posisi berdiri para anggota agar pas dalam foto. Seokjin dan Yoongi berdiri bersebelahan, Seokjin refleks memegang bahu Yoongi saat barisan merapat.

KLIK!

Satu foto terambil, diikuti beberapa foto berikutnya dengan berbagai gaya, hingga akhirnya para anggota kelas musim panas membubarkan diri. Seokjin dan Yoongi berjalan bersama kembali ke kamar mereka.

TING! TING!

Ponsel keduanya berbunyi nyaris bersamaan, foto kelas mereka baru saja dikirim oleh Hugo, anggota lain yang diberi tugas mengambil foto. Seokjin tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya.

"Hey, kau punya SNS?" Yoongi tiba-tiba bertanya

Seokjin menoleh,"Punya. Kenapa?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan,"Pertanyaanmu lucu." Ujarnya,"menurutmu kenapa aku bertanya kau punya SNS atau tidak?"

Ah, benar juga.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Seokjin tidak membuka akun media sosialnya. Sebagian besar karena ingin menghindari Namjoon, sebagian yang lain karena saran dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengatakan jika dirinya perlu keluar sementara dari media sosial, dan mencari suasana baru.

Keduanya bertukar akun SNS yang mereka punya, dan ponsel Seokjin dengan cepat berbunyi saat Yoongi selesai mengunggah foto kelas mereka kedalam akun instagramnya.

Tanpa terasa keduanya kini sampai didepan cottage Seokjin. Yoongi masih harus berjalan beberapa meter kedepan sebelum sampai ke kamar miliknya.

"Selamat sore, Min Yoongi-ssi." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak masuk

"Seokjin-ssi!" Panggil Yoongi, Seokjin berbalik, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya,"beritahu aku saat kau sampai di Korea, oke?"

Seokjin tersenyum,"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan_**

"Seokjin hyung!"

BRUKK!

Seokjin yang tak siap menerima lemparan tubuh Jungkook harus rela terjatuh ke lantai dingin bandara, lengkap dengan tubuh Jungkook diatasnya, memeluknya erat.

"Y-ya, Jungkook-a. Kau ini berat!" Seokjin memprotes

"Kookie, ayo bangun. Seokjin hyung pasti masih lelah." Taehyung ikut bicara

Meski setengah tidak rela, Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Seokjin. Ia membantu Seokjin berdiri, lalu bersikeras membawakan koper yang lebih tua hingga sampai di mobil.

"Hyung, bagaimana perjalananmu?" Taehyung menjadi yang pertama bicara setelah ketiganya masuk kedalam mobil

"Menyenangkan." Seokjin menjawab,"jika saja tidak ada yang menerorku setiap hari menanyakan kabar."

"Hey!" Jungkook memprotes dari kursi belakang,"jangan salahkan aku jika aku merindukanmu, hyung."

Seokjin tertawa, ia berbalik lalu mengusak kepala Jungkook,"Ya, ya. Tentu saja kau merindukan hyung tampanmu ini."

"Oh, iya. Hyung," Jungkook memanggil,"siapa Min Suga?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi,"Min Suga?" ia balik bertanya

Jungkook mengangguk,"Akun SNS-mu ada di salah satu _tag_ fotonya. Ini," Jungkook menunjukkan foto yang dimaksudnya

"Ah, ini." Seokjin tersadar,"namanya Min Yoongi. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan bahasa Korea disana."

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa Italia, itu normal. Tapi tidak bisa bahasa inggris, bahkan yang paling dasar sekalipun? Wah, hyung." Taehyung mengomentari

Seokjin berdecih,"Jangan buat aku membatalkan rencanaku memasak untuk kalian berdua, anak-anak."

"Hyung aku mencintaimu!" Jungkook berteriak di sebelahnya,"Kim Taehyung! Tarik kalimatmu barusan! Tidak sopan sekali. Hyung, biar aku memberinya pelajaran nanti dirumah, kau tenang saja."

Respon panik Jungkook spontan membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung tertawa.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian menanyakan kegiatan apa saja yang Seokjin lakukan selama berada di Italia. Sepanjang perjalanan ketiganya tak berhenti bicara, hingga tak terasa mereka sampai didepan apartemen Seokjin.

"Hyung, kau yakin tak ingin kubantu membawakan barang?" Jungkook bertanya, untuk yang kesejuta kalinya

"Kalian berdua pulanglah. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Seokjin menolak halus,"besok datanglah sebelum jam makan siang, aku akan memasakkan semua makanan yang sudah kupelajari di Italia."

Wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook berubah gembira. Setelah mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam bagasi, Seokjin menunggu hingga mobil kedua adiknya itu menghilang di balik pepohonan, sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

Klik!

Bunyi klik pelan terdengar saat Seokjin menutup pintu kamarnya. Diletakkannya koper di balik pintu, kemudian menenggelamkan diri diantara bantal dan empuknya ranjang kamar.

Ah, rumah memang yang terbaik.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar sepuluh menit bermalas malasan diatas ranjang, Seokjin mulai membersihkan diri. Selelah apapun dirinya, Seokjin tak pernah sekalipun tidur dalam keadaan kotor. Tidak bagus untuk wajah tampannya.

Seokjin kembali berguling diatas ranjang begitu selesai membersihkan diri. Ia meraih ponselnya yang sejak kemarin sengaja dimatikan, kemudian dinyalakannya. Beberapa pesan masuk belum dibacanya, kebanyakan berasal dari Jungkook. Hingga satu pesan di bagian bawah menarik perhatiannya. Dikirim beberapa jam lalu, dengan nama Min Yoongi. Hanya satu kalimat, menanyakan apakah dirinya telah sampai di Korea atau belum. Dan Seokjin membalasnya, mengatakan jika dirinya baru saja sampai di rumah.

TING!

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat balasan dari Yoongi

 _"Istirahatlah. Kau ingin pergi bersamaku akhir pekan ini?"_

Seokjin berpikir sejenak. Dirinya tak memiliki janji khusus akhir minggu ini, menyetujui ajakan Yoongi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Jadi dia membalas pesan Yoongi, setuju untuk pergi.

.

.

.

TOK!TOK!

Seokjin mematikan kompornya, mencuci tangan yang kotor karena tepung, lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri dibalik pintu, keduanya tersenyum saat Seokjin membuka pintu.

"Astaga, hyung. Apa yang kau masak? Kenapa aromanya enak sekali?" Jungkook menjadi yang pertama berkomentar

"Hyung, kalau kau perlu pergi ke Italia lagi, bilang saja padaku. Biar kuurus semuanya." Taehyung menambahkan

Seokjin tertawa pelan, ia mempersilakan keduanya masuk kedalam, sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau perlu bantuan, hyung?" Jungkook menawarkan

"Tidak," Tolaknya halus,"sebentar lagi selesai. Kalian duduklah."

Seokjin membawa dua piring pasta buatannya di meja makan, kemudian meletakkannya didepan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia kembali ke dapur, mengambil sebotol anggur yang sengaja dibelinya di Tuscany untuk kedua adik kesayangannya, juga dua gelas tinggi. Ia menuangkan anggur itu, kemudian menyajikannya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Wah, hyung." Jungkook terpana,"kau keren." Ia mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya kearah Seokjin.

"Makanlah." Seokjin berujar, ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jungkook.

"Kau tidak makan, hyung?" Taehyung bertanya

"Eh hey," Jungkook menginterupsi,"kau tidak tahu, Tae? Seokjin hyung tidak pernah makan makanan yang dia buat sendiri untuk orang lain." Jungkook berkata, sok tahu,"hal simpel seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu."

"Ck," Taehyung berdecak,"terserah kau saja." Ia mengambil garpunya dan mulai makan.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang paling disayanginya (setelah ibunya, tentu saja) makan dengan lahap. Kadang hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang membuat Seokjin bahagia.

DRRT!

Ponsel diatas meja bergetar pelan, milik Seokjin. Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian melihat sebuah notifikasi baru dari SNS-nya.

 _knj93 wants to send you a direct message_

Siapa ini? Seokjin membuka pesan itu, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

 _Jinnie? Ini Junnie. Bisa kau beri aku kesempatan bicara? Kumohon._

Tubuh Seokjin bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hampir dua bulan, Namjoon menghubunginya. Yah, mungkin tak akan jadi yang pertama jika Seokjin tidak memblokir semua kontak Namjoon di ponselnya. Dia sampai membuat akun baru demi bisa bicara dengan Seokjin, sebenarnya apa yang kurang jelas dari teriakan Seokjin di kali terakhir mereka bertemu yang mengatakan jika dia butuh waktu sendiri tanpa gangguan?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menjadi yang pertama menyadari perubahan sikap Seokjin

"Huh?" Seokjin tersadar, ia tersenyum kaku,"a-ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan makan kalian."

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan mulut penuh pasta, kemudian merebut ponsel Seokjin. Ia membaca pesan dalam SNS yang belum sempat Seokjin tutup.

"Wah, orang ini benar-benar gila!" Junggkook meninggikan suara, ia menelan paksa makanan dalam mulutnya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat memblokir akun Namjoon dan mematikan ponsel milik Seokjin.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, meminta penjelasan.

Jungkook menghela napas,"Kim Namjoon mengirim DM lagi."

"Huh?" Taehyung terlihat terkejut,"hyung, kau yakin sudah memblokir semua kontaknya?" Netranya beralih pada yang lebih tua

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia membuat akun baru. Tentu saja dia melakukannya." Jungkook berujar, setengah tak percaya

Sementara kedua adiknya larut dalam kekesalan, Seokjin berpikir. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka bicara. Dan harus Seokjin akui, pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak selesai dengan cara baik-baik. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya, begitu pikir Seokjin.

Seokjin mengalihkan matanya perlahan, menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

Jungkook mengenal tatapan itu, mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Jungkook bisa mengerti segala gestur yang dimiliki Seokjin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang mempertimbangkan melakukan hal gila.

"Kook-a, Taehyung-a," Seokjin berujar pelan

"Hyung," Jungkook memotong,"apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, dan aku yakin pasti berputar disekitar kau yang ingin bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon lagi, aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Kook-a," Seokjin kembali memanggil Jungkook

"Hyung!" Jungkook mendadak meninggikan suara,"kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari orang itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Taehyung menatap dua orang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung

Seokjin menghela napas,"Kali ini saja, ya?" pintanya,"biar aku menyelesaikan semuanya baik-baik." Ia melanjutkan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan eksistensi Taehyung yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"Oke, satu kesempatan, dan kau keluar." Jungkook memberi syarat,"aku bersumpah akan jadi orang pertama yang menghabisi Kim Namjoon jika kau sampai patah hati lagi. Kau mengerti, hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, kemudian memeluk erat Jungkook yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Bisa seseorang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Ucapan Taehyung sukses menghancurkan suasana.

.

.

.

KLING!

Lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi ketika Seokjin mendorong pintu kafe. Aroma manis roti dan kopi bercampur, memberikan efek nyaman baginya. Ia menuju meja kasir, memesan segelas Americano, kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan, menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan jalanan ramai Hongdae.

Dia sengaja datang lebih awal, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian yang bisa ditemukannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam.

Oke, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah dewasa, Kim Seokjin. Bersikap dewasalah. Kalimat itu terus diulang-ulang di kepalanya, memaksa alam bawah sadarnya untuk bersikap tenang dan membiarkan rasionalitasnya bekerja. Hari ini biarlah hatinya beristirahat, lukanya belum sembuh benar.

KLING!

Bunyi lonceng kedua membuat Seokjin refleks menoleh kearah pintu. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat Min Yoongi adalah orang yang masuk. Ia melambaikan tangan, memberi sinyal pada Yoongi untuk mendekat.

"Hai,"sapa Yoongi, ia mengambil tempat didepan Seokjin.

"Halo, Yoongi-ssi,"Seokjin balas menyapa,"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku biasa saja. Kau sendiri?" Yoongi membalikkan pertanyaan

Senyum lebar Seokjin berubah sendu, ia menunduk sejenak, mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang dia punya, sebelum kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa kau bisa membantuku?" Seokjin bertanya

Dahi Yoongi mengerut,"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan."

Senyum Seokjin, untuk sesat, terlihat sedikit cerah,"Aku suka sifatmu yang selalu terus terang seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Yoongi bertanya, kembali pada topik

"Ada orang yang harus kutemui. Dia," Seokjin menarik napas panjang, sebelum kembali melanjutkan,"dia mantanku." hatinya berdenyut mengucapkan kata itu,"ada beberapa masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya hari ini. Dan, maaf, tapi apa kau bisa mengawasi kami selama bicara?"

Kening Yoongi tetap tertekuk,"Memangnya kenapa?"

Seokjin kembali menarik napas, bicara dengan Yoongi ternyata tak semudah perkiraannya,"Aku takut berubah bodoh dan menerimanya kembali."

"Kenapa kau jadi bodoh jika menerimanya kembali?"

Kalimat Yoongi membuat nyali Seokjin turun.

"Aku ingin melupakannya, sangat ingin sampai aku pergi ke Italia hanya untuk mencari pengalihan." Ada kebohongan dalam kalimatnya, dan Seokjin menyadari itu,"akan sia-sia semua usahaku jika aku kembali menerimanya. Atas apa yang telah dia lakukan." Ia memilih mengabaikan emosinya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin selama beberapa saat, hal itu membuat nyali Seokjin yang sudah menipis kini sepenuhnya menghilang. Dia menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup menatap Yoongi.

"Aku tak ingin tahu apa masalahmu dengan dia, karena itu bukan urusanku." Yoongi memulai,"tapi menurutku kau tidak bodoh."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan.

"Kim Seokjin," suara Yoongi yang biasanya dingin, mendadak berubah lembut,"usahamu tidak sia-sia. Meski kau tidak bisa melupakannya, setidaknya kau menghibur dirimu sendiri, kan? Aku bisa lihat bahagianya dirimu selama berada di Italia, dan itu tulus."

Yoongi meraih tangan Seokjin, merematnya lembut,"Aku akan melihatmu dari seberang. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus selalu memprioritaskan dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat Yoongi terus berputar di kepalanya, bahkan hingga pria itu tak lagi terlihat.

 _Prioritaskan dirinya sendiri_ , kalimat itu yang persis dikatakan Jungkook.

KLING!

Lonceng ketiga, Seokjin nyaris kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Disana, tepat sepuluh meter darinya, berdiri seseorang yang selama dua bulan ini coba dilupakannya. Penampilannya tidak berubah, dia masih menggunakan mantel coklat lusuhnya (yang Seokjin yakin belum dicucinya selama satu bulan) dan sweater putih hadiah natalnya tahun lalu. Namjoon selalu mengatakan jika sweater itu favoritnya. Apa dia sedang diet? Wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dari yang Seokjin ingat. Atau dia kelelahan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja? Entah berapa kali Seokjin selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak pernah lupa makan.

"Kau kurus."

Oke, Seokjin tak bermaksud mengatakannya sebagai kalimat pertama setelah dua bulan tak bertemu. Itu spontan keluar, bukan kemauannya.

Wajahnya memerah, sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang semakin kentara karena pipinya tak sepenuh dulu.

"Kau menyadarinya." Ujar Namjoon,"terima kasih."

Seokjin ingin mengubur diri sedalam-dalamnya.

Namjoon mengambil tempat diseberang Seokjin. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, yang tidak bisa Seokjin artikan secara jelas, dia tidak menyukainya. Dulu Namjoon tidak pernah mau duduk di seberangnya. Kenapa harus berseberangan kalau bisa bersebelahan? Begitu katanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Namjoon kembali bertanya

"Biasa saja." Seokjin mencoba mengendalikan dirinya kembali

"Bagus." Namjoon meretoris

"Bisa kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan?" Seokjin mendesak,"aku masih ada acara lain."

Acara menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari manusia bernama Kim Namjoon, karena Seokjin yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Ah, tentu saja." Namjoon menegakkan posisi duduk, tangannya dia bawa terlipat diatas meja, otomatis membuat wajahnya maju beberapa senti kearah Seokjin.

Seokjin mendadak lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Namjoon memberitahu

"Kau gila?"

Oke, itu spontan

Namjoon tertawa pelan,"Gila?" ulangnya,"mungkin saja. Pikiranku sedang kacau dua bulan kebelakang."

"Kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya,"posisimu sebentar lagi akan naik jadi dokter spesialis. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan?"

"Ya, mungkin itu benar." Namjoon membenarkan,"tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja bersama Ren lagi. Fokusku selalu hilang tiap kali melihatnya."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, lukanya yang belum mengering kembali ditaburi garam,"Sebegitu sukanya kau dengan Ren sampai tidak bisa fokus bekerja, Kim Namjoon?" Seokjin memaksa diri untuk menatap Namjoon tepat di mata

Namjoon menatap Seokjin datar,"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat,"aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena selalu mengingatkanku pada kesalahanku malam itu."

Perasan lemon ikut ditumpahkan keatas luka, sakitnya makin terasa nyata.

Tapi Seokjin mati-matian bertahan.

"Oh ya?" Ia mencoba merasa tertarik,"lalu apa yang ingin kita bicarakan sekarang?"

"Benar juga." Namjoon mengikuti,"aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau, karena kau pantas melakukannya. Aku tidak berhak menerima maaf darimu, dan aku menyadari itu. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu," Namjoon menarik napas,"dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Seokjin mendengus, bisa-bisanya Namjoon menyimpulkan semua itu sendiri.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi jauh?" Seokjin bertanya, dalam nada gurauan

"Iya, aku akan pergi." Namjoon berujar pelan

Senyum Seokjin menghilang, ditatapnya laki-laki yang dua bulan ini coba dilupakannya lamat-lamat.

"Kau, serius?" Seokjin bertanya

Namjoon mengangguk,"Kau butuh ruang, seperti yang kau katakan saat itu. Dan kupikir, ini kesempatanku untuk menjauh."

Seokjin masih menatap Namjoon, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Aku akan pergi ke Afrika. WHO membutuhkan banyak tenaga medis, dan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk pergi."

"Oh." Seokjin tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Namjoon menghela napas lega, senyumnya kembali terkembang.

"Aku lega bisa mengatakan semuanya." Ia berujar, dengan senyum masih terlukis di wajah

"A-ah, ya." Seokjin terbata, memaksakan senyuman agar Namjoon tak bisa mengetahui emosinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," Namjoon berdiri dari tempatnya, ia mengulurkan tangan

Seokjin balas menjabat tangan Namjoon,

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Seokjin-ssi." Ujar Namjoon, dengan senyuman khas miliknya

Seokjin tak bisa membawa diri untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal balasan. Bahkan hingga Namjoon tak lagi terlihat, menghilang entah kemana, tubuhnya masih terasa kaku ditempat.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Harusnya setelah pertemuan ini Seokjin merasa bebas. Harusnya luka dihatinya sembuh sempurna saat percakapannya dengan Namjoon selesai. Harusnya dia bahagia.

Tapi kenapa dirinya merasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya?

"Seokjin-ssi?" Yoongi menghampiri, beberapa saat setelah Namjoon tidak lagi terlihat,"kau baik-baik saja?" ia melanjutkan

"Yoongi-ssi," Tatapan Seokjin tetap kosong kedepan,"menurutmu aku melakukan hal yang benar?"

Yoongi memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Seokjin, kemudian menggeleng,"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Jadi aku membuat keputusan yang salah, ya." Seokjin tersenyum kecil, terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ayo, kau perlu Soju." Yoongi mengajak

Seokjin tiba-tiba menghela napas, ia menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman, terlihat palsu, tapi Yoongi tak mengatakannya,

"Aku tidak mau minum Soju." Ia memberitahu,"aku akan baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Tidak mungkin Seokjin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Yoongi memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dalam _denial_ Seokjin.

"Hm,"Seokjin tampak berpikir,"aku ingin ke PC Room. Kau bisa bermain game, Yoongi-ssi?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebanyak apapun Jungkook menyayangi Seokjin, ada kalanya dia merasa ingin dan perlu memukul kepala yang lebih tua agar kewarasannya kembali. Seokjin memang kadang bersikap kekanakan, tapi kali ini sudah kelewatan.

Bagian mana dari mengurung diri di rumah selama satu bulan yang dimaksud sebagai baik-baik saja?

Seokjin mulai tertarik dengan _hikikomori_ atau apa? Perilakunya semakin memburuk sejak hari dimana dia menemui Kim Namjoon. Berulang kali Jungkook bertanya, berulang kali juga Seokjin meyakinkan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa. Tapi tak pernah mau membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook sudah tak bisa mentolerir sikap Seokjin lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menelusuri tumpukan pesan tak terbaca di SNS-nya, hingga menemukan nama Kim Namjoon. Ia menekan tombol blokir yang selama ini dinyalakannya pada nomor itu, dan langsung mengiriminya pesan.

" _Kim Namjoon-ssi, kita perlu bicara._ "

Ia melempar ponselnya asal keatas sofa, kemudian menghela napas lelah. Ia memejamkan mata, pusing memikirkan kondisi kakak kesayangannya.

"Kookie, bukannya hari ini kau ada shift sore?" Taehyung muncul dari dapur dengan satu ember es krim dan sendok ditangan

Jungkook membuka mata, melirik jam, dan mengumpat saat menyadari jika dirinya akan terlambat jika tidak segera bersiap-siap.

"Makan malam ada di lemari es, kau tinggal menghangatkannya. Dah, Taetae!" Jungkook memberitahu, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Setengah jam berselang, Taehyung membawa diri untuk duduk di sofa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibalik bantal, ia merogoh sela-sela sofa, dan mendapati benda pipih berwarna putih terselip disana.

"Hahh," helanya malas, Jungkook selalu melupakan segalanya saat sedang panik atau buru-buru

Dia mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan jaket dan celana training yang kebetulan dilihatnya tergeletak di bawah meja -mungkin milik Jungkook, entahlah- dan mengambil kunci mobil untuk menyusul Jungkook. Dalam hati memuji diri sendiri karena menjadi kekasih yang sangat perhatian.

Dirinya sampai di restoran setelah memutar jauh demi menghindari arus pulang kantor yang berpotensi membuat kepalanya pening.

DRRT!

Taehyung baru akan membuka sabuk pengamannya saat ponsel Jungkook di sakunya bergetar. Ia meraih benda pipih itu, dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat nama Kim Namjoon tertera di layar.

Bukankah Jungkook sudah memblokir nomor ini berbulan-bulan lalu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak memblokirnya lagi?

Dia mengabaikan pesan itu, memilih untuk tak membukanya, dan langsung masuk menggunakan pintu belakang dapur.

Matanya menelusuri sekeliling, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Jungkook sedang sibuk mengurusi hidangan di sisi lain dapur.

"Permisi, anda mencari siapa?" seseorang berpakaian pelayan tiba-tiba menghampirinya

"A-ah," Taehyung agak terkejut menyadari kedatangan orang itu,"aku mencari Jungkook. Ponselnya tertinggal dirumah."

Pelayan itu mengangguk,"Tunggu disini. Biar kupanggilkan."

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung berdiri canggung didepan pintu, pakaiannya terlihat sangat kontras dengan sekelilingnya yang didominasi putih.

"Tae!" Jungkook memanggil,"ponselku tertinggal, ya?" ia tersenyum, menampilkan dua gigi depannya, persis seperti kelinci.

"Besok apa yang akan kau tinggalkan, hm?" Taehyung memberikan ponsel milik Jungkook

"Terima kasih."

"Ada pesan masuk dari Namjoon hyung. Kupikir kau sudah memblokirnya?" Taehyung teringat

"Benarkah?" Jungkook langsung menyalakan ponselnya, membuka pesan paling atas dari Namjoon.

Taehyung ikut mengintip isi percakapan keduanya,

 _"Ada apa?"_

Hanya itu balasan dari Namjoon.

Jungkook menghela napas berat, sebelum mengetikkan balasan

 _"Ini menyangkut Seokjin hyung."_

Tak butuh waktu lama, balasan dari Namjoon diterimanya

 _"Hubungi aku satu jam dari sekarang."_

Jungkook tak membalas pesan itu, hanya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku apron yang dikenakannya.

"Seokjin hyung masih belum mau cerita?" Taehyung bertanya

Jungkook mengangguk lemah,"Aku pusing dengan dua orang ini."

Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook, mencoba menguatkan,

"Aku akan mengunjungi Seokjin hyung." Ia memberitahu

Jungkook mengangguk, keduanya berpelukan sebelum Taehyung kembali ke mobil dan melaju menuju apartemen Seokjin.

.

.

.

KLEK!

Taehyung membuka pelan pintu apartemen, tak ada satu cahaya pun yang masuk kedalam, bahkan binar jingga matahari sore kini terhalang tirai yang tertutup rapat. Hanya seberkas pendar lemah dari sela pintu kamar Seokjin yang berhasil Taehyung tangkap. Ia mencari saklar lampu, nyaris tersandung kaleng bir yang berserakan di lantai.

Napasnya tertahan melihat keadaan apartemen Seokjin yang semakin berantakan dari kali terakhir dia melihatnya. Oh, apa itu bumbu Jjajangmyeon yang Taehyung lihat tercecer di lantai?

Oke, Taehyung sudah cukup membiarkan kondisi ini. Dia tak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama.

"Seokjin hyung!" Taehyung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar, sudah tak terkejut melihat Seokjin masih terpaku pada layar komputernya

"Oh, Taehyung-a." Seokjin membalas singkat, masih memfokuskan diri pada Game yang sedang dimainkannya.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia melihat sekeliling, lalu mencabut kabel daya komputer sang kakak.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin menyeru kesal

"Hyung!" Taehyung balas menyeru, tak mau kalah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Satu bulan!" ia kembali menyeru,"sudah satu bulan kau mengurung diri seperti ini!" suaranya kian meninggi, mata dan pipinya basah dengan air mata

"H-harusnya aku tidak m-memberikan foto-foto itu...hiks,"suara Taehyung mulai terdengar parau,"h-harusnya aku diam saja d-dan tidak bertindak k-konyol." Taehyung jatuh terduduk, kakinya tertekuk, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik lutut.

Seokjin yang melihat adiknya menyalahkan diri sendiri hingga menangis seperti itu tentu merasa sangat bersalah. Ini bukan salah Taehyung, dan tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Hey," Seokjin berlutut, menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya, isakan Taehyung perlahan menghilang

Keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu selama setidaknya sepuluh menit. Gerakan tangan Seokjin yang mengelus punggung dan kepalanya, membuat Taehyung mulai tenang, ia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Ini bukan salahmu, oke?" Seokjin mulai bicara,"aku dan Namjoon memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpisah, tak ada yang perlu disesali lagi." ia melanjutkan, "jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Seokjin, ia mengangkat kepala, menatap sang kakak

"Lalu kenapa hyung mengurung diri seperti orang gila disini?" Taehyung bertanya

Seokjin menghela napas, ia menarik Taehyung agar duduk diatas ranjangnya. Kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kurasa aku membuat keputusan yang salah, Tae." Seokjin memulai,"sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa melupakan Namjoon. Tiga bulan terakhir terasa seperti neraka untukku."

Seokjin menarik napas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya,"Jika diingat lagi, aku memang bodoh." ia tertawa hambar

"Kenapa saat itu aku diam saja dan tidak mencoba memperbaiki keadaan? Hahh," ia menghela napas panjang, setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kirinya, "memang aku itu bodoh."

Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan racauan Seokjin. Dia tahu yang Seokjin butuhkan saat ini hanya orang yang mau mendengarkan semua isi hatinya, dan jika itu bisa membuat sang kakak kesayangan merasa lebih baik, Taehyung akan terus berada disampingnya dan mendengarkan sepanjang malam.

Setelah kalimat racauannya selesai, Seokjin akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari itu di kafe bersama Namjoon. Dan selama itu pula, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hyung," Taehyung akhirnya membuka mulut, ia menatap Seokjin tepat di mata sembabnya,"ayo keluar dari sini." ajaknya

Seokjin tersenyum tipis,"Ya, aku harus keluar." Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil pakaian baru di tumpukan paling atas, menyemprot sedikit parfum, dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Astaga," ujar Seokjin, saat menyadari keadaan apartemennya yang sangat mengenaskan,"Taehyung-a, kupikir kita tidak bisa keluar malam ini." Ujarnya, sambil melihat kekacauan yang diabaikannya selama sebulan terakhir

"Omong kosong," balas Taehyung, ia menelepon jasa pembersih apartemen menggunakan ponselnya tepat didepan Seokjin, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kedalam saku saat selesai berbicara dengan manajemen apartemen, masih dengan tatapan terfokus pada Seokjin

"Masalah selesai, kita pergi sekarang." Taehyung menarik Seokjin keluar

Langit bertabur bintang dan purnama sempurna menyambut keduanya diluar apartemen. Seokjin meremang merasakan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hembusan angin seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini, hyung?" Taehyung bertanya

Seokjin tertawa pelan,"Kau yang menarikku keluar, Taehyung-a. Kupikir kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Taehyung tampak berpikir, senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang,

"Hyung, kau mau bersepeda?"

Seokjin ikut tersenyum,"Kenapa tidak."

Keduanya pergi menuju sungai Han, dan menyewa sepeda. Menyusuri sepanjang sungai Han dengan sepeda adalah kenangan yang paling Seokjin ingat pernah lakukan bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung, salah satu dari kegiatan favoritnya. Mereka bisa mengayuh selama berjam-jam, kadang berlomba siapa yang bisa mencapai lampu jalan pertama kali. Lalu saat sudah kelelahan karena bermain, mereka akan duduk di pinggir jalan, atau mencari penjual makanan terdekat yang masih buka.

Melakukan hal favoritnya bersama satu adik kesayangannya membuat hati Seokjin menghangat.

"Hyung," Taehyung memanggil, keduanya sedang menikmati Tteokbokki di pinggir jalan, setelah mengembalikan sepeda.

"Hm?" Respon Seokjin, mulutnya penuh dengan kue beras

"Kalau seandainya kau bertemu Namjoon hyung lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung nyaris membuat Seokjin tersedak. Baru beberapa jam dia membuka diri, kini Taehyung merasa bisa menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu?

Seokjin mengambil gelas minumnya, dan menenggaknya cepat, ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Seokjin balas bertanya

Taehyung mengangkat bahu,"Siapa tahu."

Seokjin menghela napas,"Yang jelas aku akan minta maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

"Menurutmu Namjoon masih mau menerimaku setelah semua yang aku lakukan?" Sisi sarkas Seokjin kembali

"Mungkin saja."

"Cepat selesaikan makananmu, kau butuh tidur. Otakmu lelah."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seokjin tak mengerti kenapa dia harus berpakaian serapi ini hanya untuk bertemu Taehyung di kantornya. Pagi ini Jungkook mendadak mendobrak masuk kedalam apartemennya, mengganggu tidur cantik yang idealnya masih harus berjalan selama setidaknya dua jam lebih lama. Jungkook mengatakan jika hari ini Taehyung membutuhkan model untuk pemotretan terbarunya, dan Seokjin yang akan menjadi model itu.

Jelas Seokjin kaget. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah menaruh minat di bidang permodelan, meski dirinya selalu mengatakan jika wajahnya adalah yang paling tampan di seluruh dunia. Mungkin jika hanya _selca_ , Seokjin bisa melakukannya. Tapi untuk berpose didepan kamera dan fotografer profesional, mendadak membuat perutnya sakit, hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Dan lagi, Jungkook mengatakan jika tema pemotretan kali ini sangat santai, Seokjin bahkan tak akan sadar jika dirinya sedang dipotret.

Bagian mana dari setelan jas hitam dan setengah botol gel rambut yang bisa disebut santai?

Dimana pula ini? Mereka tidak memotret di gedung Elle Korea lagi sekarang? Atau Taehyung yang sedikit nyentrik itu membuat studionya sendiri di tempat antah-berantah ini? Seokjin bahkan tak tahu mereka sedang ada dimana.

"Hyung!" Taehyung menyapa keduanya didepan pintu bangunan usang itu

Seokjin menghampiri sang adik, matanya memperhatikan sekitar, sebelum menatap Taehyung

"Ini tempat apa? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanyanya

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian menarik kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu masuk kedalam bangunan.

Seokjin tak bohong saat dia berkata jika dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibalik pintu bangunan ini. Ternyata didalamnya adalah satu studio set besar berlatar putih dengan berbagai properti di sisi ruangan.

"Ini studio khusus Elle Korea saat kami mengadakan pemotretan rahasia." Taehyung menjelaskan,"hanya dua tim fotografer dan kepala bagian yang tahu tempat ini."

"Dan kau salah satu dalam tim itu?" Seokjin menerka

Taehyung tersenyum bangga

"Hyung, kemari!" Panggil Jungkook dari sisi lain ruangan, tempat meja rias terpasang

Seokjin diam saja saat Jungkook mulai mewarnai wajahnya dengan berbagai produk kecantikan yang hanya pernah Seokjin lihat di iklan televisi. Selama wajahnya di rias, Taehyung menjelaskan konsep fotonya hari ini.

"Jadi kepala editor memintaku memotret edisi perhiasan bulan depan, kami mendapat pinjaman dari Cartier untuk mempromosikan keluaran terbaru mereka, Destinee, D'Amour, dan Amulette. Pertama aku hanya akan memotret tangan-"

"Tunggu dulu," Seokjin memotong penjelasan Taehyung,"kau bilang tadi Destinee dan D'Amour?" Seokjin mengulang

Taehyung mengangguk,"Ada apa dengan dua perhiasan itu, hyung?"

"Itu gelang dan cincin untuk pertunangan, kan? Mereka selalu datang berpasangan. Dan aku hanya sendiri disini."

"Ah, kalau itu tenang saja, hyung." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia membuat kontak mata singkat dengan Jungkook,"aku dan Jungkook sudah menemukan partner model untukmu."

"Siapa?" Seokjin mendadak merasa takut.

Tak ada yang menjawab, Jungkook masih serius dengan peralatan riasnya, dan Taehyung masuk kedalam satu ruangan di ujung studio. Keheningan menyelimuti dua orang yang masih berada didepan meja rias.

"Kau terlihat mempesona seperti biasa, Jinnie."

Tubuh Seokjin mendadak kaku. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Atau dirinya serindu itu pada sosok Namjoon hingga berhalusinasi mendengar suara lembutnya?

Tapi saat dia melihat Kim Namjoon sendiri yang mengatakannya, kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Oke, Seokjin butuh waktu untuk bernapas.

Wajah kaget Seokjin terlihat lucu hingga membuat Namjoon tertawa pelan, ia berjalan mendekat. Dan semakin dekat jarak keduanya, semakin Seokjin merasa oksigen menghilang dari rongga dadanya. Dia tak bisa bernapas!

Perasaannya saja, atau Namjoon memang menjadi lebih tampan dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya di kafe hari itu? Yah, tubuhnya memang terlihat lebih berisi dan hidup. Dan kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan karena bekerja di Afrika? Wow.

"N-namjoon?" Akhirnya Seokjin berhasil keluar dari fase terkejutnya

"Kau masih marah padaku?" suara Namjoon terdengar sedih, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang meredup

"Marah? Tidak."

"Tapi kau tidak memanggilku Junnie seperti dulu." Namjoon terdengar seperti anak yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya sekarang

"Apa?" Seokjin masih berusaha mengumpulkan sel-sel otaknya yang sempat terbang saat melihat kemunculan seorang Kim Namjoon

"Oke, _lovebirds_." Jungkook memotong reuni singkat mereka,"bisa kita kembali bekerja?"

Keduanya mengikuti Jungkook mengenakan set pertama, Destinee, cincin berlian keluaran Cartier yang dikhususkan untuk melamar.

"Namjoon hyung, bisa kau berpose seperti sedang memakaikan cincinnya pada Seokjin hyung?" Taehyung memerintah, kamera siap di tangan

Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin. Membuat sang empunya tangan berjengit kaget.

Oke, ini canggung.

Tapi saat tangan Namjoon menyentuh seluruh permukaan tangannya untuk berganti pose sesuai perintah Taehyung, Seokjin merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sangat keras hingga membuat tangannya bergetar.

Namjoon yang menyadari rasa canggung Seokjin tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seokjin, membuat yang lebih tua menahan napasnya, kemudian berbisik tept di telinga Seokjin,

"Gugup, hyung?"

Oke, siapapun tolong Seokjin. Jelas sekali jika sesi pemotretan ini tak akan menjadi mudah.

Meski sulit, dan membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi, khususnya saat Taehyung menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya sebagai fotografer dan memerintahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin melakukan banyak _skinship_ , pemotretan akhirnya selesai. Seokjin menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan set saat Taehyung mengatakan pemotretan telah selesai.

Dia masuk kedalam bilik toilet, dan mengatur napas agar kembali normal. Dia menahan napas hampir sepanjang waktu, karena dekatnya jarak tubuhnya dengan Namjoon. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Dulu dia tak pernah bermasalah saat berpelukan, bahkan mencium Namjoon. Lalu apa bedanya dengan hari ini?

TOK! TOK!

"Jinnie, kau didalam?" suara Namjoon lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin menahan napas

"Y-ya, tunggu sebentar." Sahutnya, sedikit terbata

Seokjin mengambil napas dalam beberapa kali, lalu membuka kunci bilik. Ia menatap Namjoon yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon kembali bertanya

Seokjin mengangguk kaku,"B-bisa kita bicara ditempat lain?"

Sial, gugup masih menguasai mulutnya

"Tentu. Kita bisa bicara di mobilku." Namjoon menyarankan

Seokjin dan Namjoon keluar dari toilet, menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang memilah foto di layar monitor, dan mengatakan jika mereka akan bicara sebentar diluar.

CKLEK! BLAM!

Seokjin duduk di bangku depan penumpang, sementara Namjoon di bangku supir. Seokjin meremat celana bahannya, gugup.

Kenapa dia bisa sangat gugup seperti ini? Oh, ayolah. Ini hanya Namjoon, memangnya berapa kali mereka pernah bicara serius seperti ini? Apakah rasa gugupnya selalu seperti ini? Tentu tidak

Kuasai dirimu, Kim Seokjin.

"Jadi," Seokjin memberanikan diri,"kenapa kau disini? Bukan di Afrika?"

Namjoon menghela napas singkat,"Jika Jungkook tidak menghubungiku dan memberitahu tentang kondisimu, mungkin aku masih akan bermain dengan jerapah sekarang."

"Jungkook memberitahu...apa?" Seokjin tak mengerti, kini setelah kewarasannya, kemampuan berpikirnya perlahan menghilang

"Mengurung diri di apartemen, hanya bermain game dan jarang bertemu matahari atau pun berinteraksi sosial, singkatnya kondisimu selama sebulan terakhir." Namjoon menjelaskan

Ingatkan Seokjin untuk memukul kepala Jungkook nanti.

"Dan, kau kembali hanya karena itu?" Seokjin kembali bertanya

Namjoon menoleh, menatap tak percaya Seokjin disebelahnya,"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya?" ia nyaris meninggikan suara,"Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat Jungkook mengatakan itu semua? Aku sampai memesan tiket pesawat pertama yang bisa kutemukan untuk kembali, mengabaikan semua tugasku di kamp."

Seokjin balik menatap Namjoon,"Tapi kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengkhawatirkanku lagi, kan? Pekerjaanmu yang harusnya kau prioritaskan. Kau akhirnya bisa menjalankan salah satu mimpimu, dan harus kembali hanya untuk diriku."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar,"Jinnie, bisa tidak untuk sekali saja kau mengikuti kata hatimu?" Akhirnya dia terpaksa mengatakannya, diraihnya kedua tangan Seokjin dan diusapnya lembut,"Aku ingat Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu denganku lagi. Ingin melakukannya sekarang?"

Revisi pengingat barusan, Taehyung akan jadi orang pertama yang Seokjin pukul kepalanya sebelum Jungkook.

Seokjin menghela napas, ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Namjoon tepat di mata,

"Kim Namjoon, ah tidak, Junnie," ia memulai,"aku minta maaf karena membentakmu saat itu, aku sangat marah dan itu tidak baik. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena diriku, kau sempat kehilangan banyak berat badan, bahkan sampai mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit. Dan aku juga minta maaf ka-"

Seokjin tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Namjoon lebih dulu menarik wajahnya mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ah, Seokjin rindu perasaan ini. Rasa manis bibir Namjoon yang samar terasa saat bergerak lembut diatas miliknya, letupan kembang api kecil di dadanya, dan telapak tangan yang mengelus tengkuk Seokjin, seolah tak mengijinkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Hahh..." Hembusan napas hangat Seokjin keluarkan, selalu begitu setiap keduanya selesai berciuman. Napasnya selalu habis karena memang sehebat itu Namjoon dalam berciuman.

"Jadi, kapan kau membawa barangmu ke tempatku?" Namjoon bertanya, dahi masih saling bersentuhan

"Untuk apa?" Seokjin balik bertanya

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, ia memundurkan wajahnya, kini menatap raut bingung Seokjin dengan tatapan yang seolah bersinar

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang ada di jarimu sekarang, Kim Seokjin?" Namjoon berujar pelan

Seokjin spontan melihat kearah tangan kanannya, Destinee melingkar sempurna di jari manis dan D'Amour di pergelangan tangan.

Oh.

"Jinnie,"

 _Will you marry me?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Three months, yep. Berhubung baru selesai USBN, langsung kita bertiga ngebut bikin cerita ini. Maaf karena kalian menunggu terlalu lama, we sincerely apologize. But we hope you enjoy this ending**

.

.

Love, Min Qiesha and Crazehun


End file.
